1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process to detect a water condensation risk on a surface in contact with a wet air volume, and a device to implement this process.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that, the water steam condensation phenomenon on a surface in particular results from a temperature decrease of the surface or from an increase in the water steam quantity present in the air.
It is worthwhile to be able to detect in advance a condensation risk in many situations, like for instance on the glass surfaces of a green house, of a house, a road vehicle or in other domains without any limitation.
Devices allowing detection of the preliminary conditions of water condensation on surfaces are already known.
Such devices usually resort to hygrometric or thermometric sensors which don't always have satisfactory accuracy and reliability.